Lealdade, Honra, e um Coração Disposto
by Luinwen-2013
Summary: Quando três mulheres caem de um barranco enquanto estão indo para um evento de LARP, o que ela menos esperam é que não estejam onde pensam que estão. Sua jornada na Terra-Média para voltar para seu lar lhes dá uma outra dimensão do qie significa ter Lealdade, Honra, e um Coração Disposto. (Ok, os anões aparecem no cap. 4, podem pular direto para lá se preferirem...)
1. Cap 1 - Perdidas

Nota da Autora: Tomei coragem de traduzir essa minha primeira fic que comecei publicar um ano atrás. Todo comentário e crítica é benvindo e será oportunamente respondido por mensagem pessoal.

* * *

Prólogo

A maioria dos anões da Companhia de Thorin Escudo-de-Carvalho estava batendo papo uns com os outros, bebendo e se divertindo na casa de Bilbo, Bolsão. O próprio Thorin estava um pouco de lado, ouvindo seu velho conselheiro, Balin, que tentava fazê-lo desistir de sua missão de retomar Erebor, o lar de seus pais, do dragão Smaug.

"Então, perdemos nosso gatuno. Provavelmente, para o melhor. Afinal o que somos? Mercadores, mineiros, funileiros, fazedores de brinquedos… ninguém da matéria da qual as lendas são feitas."

"Há guerreiros valorosos entre nós." Ele direcionou o elogio ao anão de barba branca. O velho sacudiu a cabeça.

"Velhos guerreiros."

"Eu preferiria qualquer um deles a um exército das Colinas de Ferro. Porque quando eu chamei, eles atenderam. Lealdade, honra, e um coração disposto. Não poderia pedir mais do que isso."

Capítulo 1 - Perdidas

As três mulheres caminhavam animadamente na mata da encosta, respirando fundo o ar fresco da manhã. A trilha estava clara par ser seguida, e elas praticamente não precisaram do mapa depois das primeiras horas do dia anterior. Elas tinham armado acampamento no final da tarde do dia anterior, de forma que pudessem descansar bem para o segundo dia de sua pequena jornada.

"Provavelmente que já estamos bem perto dos fundos do campo de LARP (1)." Disse a mais alta, que aparentava ter uns trinta e poucos anos. "Acho que podemos parar naqueles afloramentos de rocha, trocar de roupa e nos arrumarmos para a festa."

"Com certeza, Tia. Mal posso esperar para invadir o acampamento pelo lado errado!" A garota ruiva deu uma risadinha. "Mas um dia no mato não ajudou muito os meus cachos. Lily gastou horas encaracolando o meu cabelo para parecer o de uma hobbit, mas agora não tenho mais certeza se valeu a pena todo o trabalho."

"Ah, lamento, querida, mas era o melhor jeito de eu ter um pouquinho mais de diversão nas minhas férias. E o acampamento de LARP é tão perto desse parque natural que eu achei que a gente realmente poderia mochilar até lá."

"Sem problema, Titia!" A garota apertou os cordões do seu corpete de veludo e a bainha dupla para suas espadas de mentira. "Eu não vou calçar minhas pantufas de pé de hobbit até a gente chegar no acampamento, a sola delas é muito macia para andar nessas pedras."

"Boa idéia, Iris!" Sua irmã mais velha disse enquanto mexia nos cachos dela com um olhar de quem sabe o que está fazendo. "Aqui, deixa eu arrumar o seu cabelo um pouco. Eu posso enrolar ele de novo hoje à noite, se você quiser. Você vai ser a hobbit mais bonita no Cosplay (2) de amanhã."

A mais nova riu de novo. "E no Torneio, também! Tem certeza de que não vai participar do torneio de boffering (3)?"

"Claro que vou, mas com os arqueiros dessa vez. Eu passei o ano inteiro treinando em todo o tempo livre que eu tinha, tenho certeza de que tenho uma chance de ganhar um prêmio."

"É, eu também acho, Lily." Ela piscou. "Ei, dá uma maozinha para a Ellen com a peruca dela, ela está parecendo mais um Wookie do que uma elfa!"

As irmãs riram alto quando sua tia imitou o rosnado do Chewbacca e tirou a peruca longa de cabelos pretos. Seu próprio cabelo era acastanhado, com algumas luzes mais claras; o comprimento chegava até os ombros. A mais velha de suas sobrinhas reclamou enquanto colocava a peruca no lugar com facilidade e prendia firme com alguns grampos.

"Eu gostava mais quando o seu próprio cabelo era comprido, você não precisava de peruca."

Ellen assentiu enquanto calçava suas botas leves que combinavam com a saia longa.

"Eu tinha mais tempo e paciência na época querida. O ritmo da minha agenda quase não me dá tempo para dormir, quanto mais para cuidar direito de um cabelo comprido. Não, só para participar de um LARP e de torneios de boffering, uma peruca vai ter que ser o suficiente." Ela amarrou algumas tiras estratégicas para manter sua saia longe do chão de forma a poder andar sem pisar na barra mesmo andando na trilha que ela ainda tinham que atravessar. "Bom truque, Lily, as botas grosseiras e a cota de malha de lacre de latinhas de alumínio fazem você parecer mais troncuda e atarracada do que é, realmente com jeito de anã."

Lily riu.

"Olha, Tia, com você como elfa e a Iris como hobbit, o meu tamanho só dava para uma anã, concorda?"

Todas riram da 'anã' de um metro e setenta, pegaram suas mochilas e seguiram a trilha. Esta ficou mais íngrime quando alcançaram o próximo trecho arborizado, e úmido do orvalho da noite. Iris escorregou, Ellen pegou seu braço e equilibrou a ambas.

"Iris, pega uma das suas boffers e usa como apoio, como estou fazendo com a minha espada bastarda."

"A minha tem a metade do tamanho da sua, Titia! Eu acho que nçao vai funcionar."

"Melhor que nada, querida. Eu tenho um pouco de silver-tape para consertar as pontas se estragarem."

Elas continuaram, se esforçando através do caminho íngrime novamente, não querendo parar para comer porque já deveriam estar tão perto do acampamento de LARP agora. Lá elas estariam em modo "on" para o LARP pelos próximos cinco dias, entre uns dois mil nerds. Ia ser realmente divertido. Lily stava pensando sobre isso e sua turma de boffering que estaria lá quando ouviu um rebuliço atrás de si. Tentou se equilibrar mas perdeu o pé quando sua irmã e sua tia vieram escorregando trilha abaixo, e então as três cairam pelo lado da trilha, rolando através de arbustos e arvorezinhas mas sem chance de parar de escorregar ladeira abaixo.

Finalmente pararam de rolar, mochilas e boffers espalhadas em volta delas. Elas se sentaram, resmungando, batendo a sujeira de seus rostos e roupas. Ellen cuspiu um graveto.

"Todo mundo bem? Alguma coisa quebrada?"

"Nada, a não ser meu orgulho!" Resmungou Lily.

"Sò uns arranhões, acho." Iris olhou para o barranco íngrime do qual elas haviam rolado. "Uau, não que eu acredite que isso é possível! Olha só essa parede!"

As outras duas olharam para cima, desanimadas.

"Como, em nome de tudo o que é bom, a gente vai subir de novo?"

Então Ellen começou a rir, balançando a cabeça.

"Não vamos! Não temos que fazer isso!" As irmãs olharam para ela, sem entender. "Nós tínhamos que descer toda a encosta para chegar no acampamento. Agora já estamos embaixo, só que não no mesmo lugar que a trilha iria nos levar, e, graças à sorte, sem nenhum osso quebrado. De certa forma, foi um atalho. Vamos dar uma olhada no mapa e tentar achar nossa localização, mas eu acho que só temos que dar a volta nessa morro e encontrar a trilha de novo, e daí estaremos bem no lugar!"

Juntaram suas coisas espalhadas e procuraram o mapa. Estava dobrado em um dos bolsos externos da mochila de Ellen. Ela o desdobrou, olhou para cima para o barranco, para a posição do sol, e de volta para o mapa.

"Árvores demais. Eu preferia ter uma vista mais ampla do terreno, mas para isso a gente tinha que estar num lugar mais alto, e não tem jeito de subir essa parede."

"O que é que a gente faz, então?" Lily perguntou, preocupada.

"Eu acho que o melhor é tentar dar a volta nessa morro. Se estivermos no lugar em que deveríamos estar, seria a decisão certa." Respondeu Ellen, pensativa.

Assim elas dobraram o mapa, colocaram suas mochilas, pegaram suas boffers e continuaram. O chã estava mais fácil de andar, sem nenhuma trilha aparente mas plana assim mesmo, e mantiveram o morro à sua direita.

Algumas horas mais tarde ficou claro que o morro não iria acabar. Havia um ruído distante de água para a esquerda, o que as lembrou de sede. Seus cantis estavam secos faz tempo, e o que era para ser uma trilha agradável numa cercania relativamente segura estava começando a se mostrar um erro.

"Tia, eu não lembro desse rio no mapa. Que rio é esse?" Iris perguntou, com sede. Sua tia respondeu, preocupada.

"Eu não sei. Eu tenho que dar uma olhada no mapa de novo, apesar de que ele não está nos ajudando muito até agora. Eu não lembro de um rio que deveria fazer tanto barulho nessa região. Eu tenho acampado nesse parque desde que eu tinha a sua idade, ainda que em outra parte dele; eu tinha que saber de um rio como esse."

Estava ficando tarde e elas deveriam ter achado o acampamento de LARP há muitas haras. Todas começaram a ficar preocupadas, ou pelo menos a expressar a preocupação que já estava em suas mentes jhá algumas horas. O sol estava se pondo no pedacinho de horizonte que viam em meio às àrvores. Chegaram ao rio.

"Água! Abençoada água! Se você não for potável, eu não ligo, eu te amo assim mesmo!"

Ellen e Lily riram da manifestação de amor de Iris, mas correram como ela para lavar suas mãos e rostos e beber de suas mãos em concha. Então, tacitamente, começaram a armar acampamento, sem uma palavra. Quando o fogo estava alto e a sopa desidratada estava começando a ficar palatável na panela de cobre (tudo adequado ao acampamento de LARP, é claro), as irmãs notaram as lágrimas Ellen enquanto ela olhava para as chamas.

"Titia, você está legal?" Lily perguntou, segurando sua mão.

"O que é que você acha? Claro que eu não estou! E perdi a gente. Eu sou responsável por vocês duas,. Como é que eu posso estar legal?"

As irmãs a olharam, sentindo sua dor. Ela era a única família que elas tinha além de seu pai, e, mesmo que quase obsessiva quanto a seu trabalho, uma pessoa que procurava fazer seus dias valerem a pena ser vividos, e que queria que sua família vivesse intensamente também. Na verdade, seu jeito de viver era seu jeito de trabalhar, o isso é o lhe garantira uma posição muito boa como gerente de projetos numa multinacional. Ela tinha menos tempo para fazer o que ela gostava além de seu trabalho (que ela adorava), mas então parecia que ela valorizava plenamente as oportunidades que ela tinha de viver o que ela gostava.E boffering, LARP, fazer trilhas e acampar eram coisas que ela amava. `Perder-se num parque natural que ela conhecia, com um mapa em mãos, era a morte para ela, ainda mais porque se considerava responsável pelas garotas.

"Titia, relaxa, a gente vai achar o caminho amanhã. A nossa turma de boffering vai sentir nossa falta e alertar a polícia florestal, esse tipo de coisa." Lily tentava confortá-la.

"E daí tem o rio!" A mais nova disse. "Os professores de geografia não dizem sempre que se você estiver perdido deve ir para onde o rio vai? Vaos seguir a margem do rio, então!"

Ellen agradeceu as garotas por sua aprovação, e jurou que ficaria legal. Mas internamente se sentia horrivelmente responsável pelas jovens. Depois que seu irmão perdeu a mãe das garotas, elas eram seu único pensamento dia e noite, e, como ela estava há muito tempo sozinha (ou, como ela dizia, '_fora do jogo'_), ela o ajudava a cuidar das garotas como se fossem dela mesma, E agora ela havia perdido a todas elas com um mapa da biblioteca de seu irmão na mochila. Não era justo.

Balançando a cabeça, pegou o mapa para estudá-lo de novo. Desdobrou-o e olhou para ele sob a luz da fogueira, já que chorar eu sentimento de culpa não levaria a nada. Então ela tentou lembar cada ponto de referência dos dois dias de trilha, principalmente o primeiro, porque achava que a dificuldade que tiveram no começo poderia ser o motivo de se perderem.

Então ela se deu conta. Não deveria ter um rio como aquele no parque, mas aquele rio estava no mapa. O mapa estava errado, mas elas estavam no lugar que o mapa descrevia. Que mapa era aquele? Ela tinha estudado o mapa na noite anterior a começarem o passeio, dobrado e deixado no canto da mesa da biblioteca de seu irmão. Na manhã seguinte elas estavam terminando de empacotar as coisas e ela pediu para Iris pegar o mapa na biblioteca.

"Iris, onde você pegou o mapa?"

"Na mesa da biblioteca, Tia."

"Tá, mas _onde_ na mesa?"

"Hmm, estava em cima de uns livros, no meio da mesa. Por quê?"

"Você tem certeza?"

"Claro que eu tenho, Ellen! Por quê?"

A mulher estava branca como papel.

"Esse não é nosso mapa! Esse deve ser um dos da coleção do seu pai. Nosso mapa estava no canto da mesa, sem nenhum livro."

As irmãs a olharam desanimadas; Lily chegou à conclusão. "Por isso a gente teve dificuldade em achar a trilha o mapa está errado!"

"Sim, só que não!"

"Titia, você não está fazendo sentido…"

"Sim, é o mapa errado, mas não, o mapa não está errado! O parque não tem um rio desse tamanho, mas esse rio está aqui nesse mapa. E aqui no mapa está o morro que a gente tentou circular a maior parte do dia." Ela comçou a mostrar no mapa as coisas que mencionava. "Eu realmente não sei em que maldito lugar da Terra a gente está, mas eu acho que esse mapa pode nos guiar para fora desse meio do nada. Aqui, essa linha mostra o que deve ser uma estrada de algum tipo, e essa estrela tem que ser uma cidade. Numa cidade a gente deve achar ajuda para voltar para nosso lugar!"

"Você tem certeza?"

Ellen suspirou.

"Na verdade, não. Mas isso é o melhor que eu posso deduzir. Vamos dormirum pouco, mas é melhor fazer turnos de vigília.Nós não sabemos onde estaos nem se existe algum tipo de ameaça por perto. Três horas casa, assim todas nós vamos ter seis horas de sono. Vaos manter a fogueira acesa, também. E não tirem suas botas."

"Por quê?" Reclamou Iris.

"Se você tiver que levantar e sair correndo para salvar sua prórpia vida de repente, você não vai querer estar descalça."

* * *

(1 - LARP são as inicias de Live Action Role PLay, jogo de interpretação de personagem ao vivo.)

(2 - Cosplay é a abreviação de Costume Play, um tipo de performance na qual as pessoas usam figurinos para representar um personagem, geralmente de jogos, filmes, animes etc.)

(3 - Boffering é um esporte de simulação de luta medieval na qual se usa espadas, lanças e outros equipamentos feitos de látex ou espuma(


	2. Cap 2 - Passando por Mudanças

Elas dormiram como estavam, cansadas demais para se dar ao trabalho de montar a barraca, a sopa aquecendo suas barrigas e almas. Não houve ameaça visível ou audível durante toda a noite, e a primeira luz do sol encontrou Iris atiçando o fogo para fazer um pouco de mingau parar todas elas. Seus pés estavam doloridos, e ela havia desobedecido a ordem de não tirar as botas e estava calçada com suas pantufas de pé de hobbit. Lily bocejou e se espreguiçou, Ellen coçou a cabeça;

"Tia, você não tirou a peruca para dormir?"

"Ah, eu estava tão cansada que esqueci. Vem cá, me ajuda com isso."

Ellen sentou num tronco e sua sobrinha começou a procurar pelos grampos de cabelo. A mulher sentiu seus dedos tocando sua cabeça e as vezes puxando seu cabelo.

"Mas que diabo…" Lily resmungou baixinho.

"O que foi?"

"Eu não consigo achar os grampos. Eu tenho certerza de que usei um monte deles para deixar a peruca bem presa no lugar, e não consigo achar nenhum."

"Podem ter caído durante o dia de caminhada. Só tira a peruca e pronto. Ai!" Ela gritou. "Não tira o meu escalpo, querida!"

"Eu não entendo, eu só puxei a peruca pelo cabelo!"

"Não, você puxou o _meu_ cabelo!"

"Você está me zoando, Tia. Aqui, foi isso que eu fiz."

Ela ficou na frente de Ellen com uma mecha de cabelo preto em cada mão e puxou para cima depressa.

"Ai!" Ellen pulou para tás de dor. "Isso _dói_!"

Lily olhou para ela, espantada. Ela tinha feito um monte de penteados e mexido com perucas desde que começou a participar de LARPs e torneios de boffering com sua tia, mas nunca tinha visto uma peruca tão bem ajustada que fosse difícil assim de tirar. Ela se curvou para perto e tateou a cabeça e a linha dos cabelos de Ellen ,tentando achar a borda da peruca. Em toda a volta da linha dos cabelos, a borda não estava nem visível nem palpável, e não havia traço do cabelo acastanhado, na altura dos ombros. Ela estava atordoada.

"Tia, eu não consigo achar."

"Achar o quê? Um jeito misericordioso de tirar a peruca?"

"Não. Eu não consigo achar a peruca. Quer dizer, eu não consigo achar o seu próprio cabelo. Ou, nenhum deles. É como se a peruca tivesse se tornado o seu cabelo de verdade. Eu não entendo, eu nunca ví nada parecido antes. O que está acontecendo?"

Ellen tocou sua própria cabeça de novo e de novo, tateado a procura da peruca como Lily havia feito antes. Ela coçou a pele, puxou o cabelo, e ele era, certamente, seu próprio cabelo e sua própria cabeça. Ela sacudiu a cabeça, incrédula.

"Essa é a coisa mais esquisita que já aconteceu na minha vida… Eu… eu preciso pensar nisso um pouco."

Ela se levantou e foi até o rio lavar o rosto. As garotas comeram o mingau em silêncio, ocupadas com o pensamento da coisa estranha que acontecera com sua tia. Ela voltou.

"Ele se comporta."

"O que?"

"O cabelo se comporta. Eu fui até o rio lavar o rosto, abaixei a cabelça, e o cabelo não caiu dos meus ombros. Ele se comporta. Eu vou ficar com ele."

As garotas assentiram, já que não havia nada a dizer. Todas terminaram o mingau e começaram a empacotar as coisas. Ellen trocou a saia por calças, mas manteve o corselete de couro cru por cima da camisa e todas as outras coisas de cosplay. As garotas também não se trocaram, mas Lily guardou sua cota de malha de alumínio. Estavam pondo as mochilas nas costas quando elas perceberam.

"Iris, você não calçou suas botas. Você sabe que a gente provavelmente vamos caminhar uma trilha longa hoje, suas pantufas não vão dar conta.

"Mas os meus pés estão doendo! Quando eu levantei para o meu turno de vigilia estavam doendo tanto que eunão aguentei!" A garota reclamou. "Eu sei que deveria estar de botas, mas eu não ia conseguir andar de jeito nenhum com elas nos pés!"

"Tudo bem, não chora, querida. Vamos ver se tem bolhas ou qualquer coisa que se possa fazer."

Largaram as mochilas e boffers e sentaram no chão. Iris tirou suas pantufas de pé de hobbit e todas olharam para seus pés. Não havia muita diferença entre o que foi tirado e o que ficou.

"Deus do céu…" Iris empalideceu olhando para seus próprios pés peludos.

"Não surpeeende que estivessem doendo dentro das botas. Você deve estar calçando uns dois ou três números a mais que o seu tamanho normal." Ellen olhou para Lily. "Agora, e quanto à você?"

"Quanto a mim? O que quer dizer?"

"Bom, eu ganhei cabelo élfico e a Iris ganhou pés de hobbit; qual vai ser a mudança na nossa dama anã?"

"Não! Não, não, não, não, não, passo, estou fora, sem mudanças, por favor, estou bem do jeito que estou!" Lily entrou em pânico.

"Lamento, irmã, mas parece que não temos escolha. Ellen e eu não tivemos chance de negar nossas mudanças, por que você teria?"

Lily pensou por um momento.

"Porque… Porque anões são mais fortes na resistência à magia! Todas essas mudanças devem ser algum tipo de magia, vocês estão mudando para os personagens que vocês se fantasiaram, então, como eu me fantasiei de anã, eu devo ter a mesma resistênica à magia que anões têm!" Sua defesa apaixonada da resistência anã à magia era apenas a ponta do iceberg do seu pânico. Iris inclinou-se e tocou gentilmente a bochecha de Lily.

"Você deve estar certa, Lily. E se for isso, magia não tem nada a ver com as mudanças. Ou, pelo menos, nada a ver com a suas costeletas."

"_Minhas o quê_?" Ela gritou, chocada, tocando o próprio rosto com as duas mãos.

"Suas costeletas, querida. Elas crescem de só um pouquinho abaixo do nível dos seus lábios e vão até a altura do seu queixo, da mesma cor de avelã que o seu cabelo. É uma barba feminina anão bem delicada, acho."

ooo000ooo

O dia continuou enquanto elas perambulavam para o sul, segundo o rio na esperança de encontrar uma estrada de verdade. Sem muito alarde, depois das descobertas da manhã, cada uma delas estava se tronando consciente de outras mudanças nelas mesmas e nas outras. Lily percebeu que o cabelo liso de Iris, que lhe tomou horas para encaracolar antes de começarem a viagem, estava ficando mais encaracolado, e com um ar mais natural. Iris foi a primeira a ver as pontas das orelhas de Ellen, e então tocou as suas próprias para confirmar que tiveram essa mudança também. Cada vez que Ellen olhava para suas sobrinhas elas pareciam menores, sendo que Iris estava ficando realmente baixinha.

Quando descansaram no final do dia, acendendo uma fogueira para ter pelo menos uma refeição decente e quente no dia, Iris sugeriu que medissem suas alturas só para ter uma ideia de se o processo de encolhimento estava concluído. Como não tinham fita métrica com elas, tiveram a idéua de usar suas boffers para medi-las, já que sabia o tamanho de cada uma.

"Eu costumava medir o mesmo que minhas duas espadas curtas juntas, isso é, coisa de um metro e sessenta." Determinou Iris.

"E eu era dez centímetros mais alta, ou algo como duas espadas curtas mais duas pontas de flecha de boffer, uma ao lado da outra. E você, Tia?"

"Um metro e oitenta e três. Isso seria minha espada bastarda mais três pontas de felcha. Vamos tentar."

Primeiro se colocaram de costas para uma árvore e marcaram suas alturas na casca com o canivete de Lily. Então Iris tirou suas espadas curtas na bainha e deu um grito.

"O que foi?"

"As boffers!"

"O que tem de errado com as boffers?"

"Elas não são. Elas não fazem mais '_boff_'. São espadas de verdade!"

As três olharam mais de perto. Eram gêmeas, mais curtas do que antes como que para acompanhar as mudanças de Iris, mas definitivamente não eram mais boffers. As lâminas era finas e afiadas, decoradas com ramos de flores; os punhos eram finamente modelados, e era leves, como se não fossem feitas de metal.

"Elas pesam o mesmo que antes, tenho certeza." Iris mencionou, balançando uma delas no ar. "Mas estão mais rápidas."

"Menos resistência ao ar, suponho."

"Resistência ao ar?" Lily deu um grito. "Titia, você é um gênio?"

"Eu sou?"

Lily já estava pegando a aljava em suas coisas, seus olhos brilhando de atecipação. E lá elas estavam, suas flechas, pontas mortalmente afiadas em vez de cilíndros de espuma de cinco centímetros nas pontas. Seus olhos brilhavam de modo selvagem quando ela pegou seu arco e experimentou atirar, mirando numa árvore uns cem metros distante. Atingiu o alvo. Só então ela percebeu que o arco também não era mais o mesmo, não sendo mais uma coisa de PVC com uma cordinha de nilon, mas um arco de verdade.

"Uau! Eu acertei! Eu nunca consegui um tiro certo dessa distância! Isso é tão… uhu!"

Lily estava exultante. Desde a descoberta das costeletas, ela estava cabisbaixa e resmungando, e seu 'downsizing' também não ajudava. A mudança no equipamento era mais enervante para Ellen do que a mudança em seus corpos, porq ue ela era, afinal, seres viventes, orgânicos, feitas de carne e ossos que poderiam, hipoteticamente, serem entortados, que cresciam e mudavam ao longo do tempo. Mas suas coisas eram apenas isso, coisas, feitas de determinados materiais, e agora eram feitas de _outros_ materiais, ou pelo menos parecia assim.

"Certeiro!" Lily gritou de novo, dobrando a distânica anterior. Sua habilidade acomapnhava a mudnça do equipamento, senda capaz de usar sua arma plenamente.

Ponderando sobre os efeitos das mudanças generalizadas, e, mais ainda, _por que_ aquilo estava acontecendo _com elas_, Ellen puxou sua espada bastarda da bainha presa à mochila. O punho de duas mãos, originalmente encordoado com cordão encerado, estava enrolado em couro. O castão era largo e liso, adequado para ela usar a espada como se fosse de uma mão, apoiando seu antebraço para ter firmeza, como ela costumava fazer com sua boffer, de modo que podia usar sua espada curta na mão esquerda, principalmente para bloquear. O guarda-mão era finamente trabalhado com runas em alto relevo de um lado e outro tipo de escrita do outro, mais fluida e cursiva. Ellen se perguntava se diziam a mesma coisa, e tinha uma sensação de que deveria entender o que estava escrito, mas que havia se esquecido como.

Então ela tirou a lâmina, ignorando os gritos de alegria de Lily, e prendeu a respiração, incrédula. Era linda. A lâmina de quase oito centímetros de largura brilhava ao pôr do sol ao longo de seu pouco mais de um metro de comprimento. Mas não era aço liso. Havia um tipo de textura granulada, bem levemente colorida de um tom azulado de um lado e avermelhado do outro, formando o mesmo desenho dos doisa lados.

"Tia, o que é isso na sua espada?" Iris chegou perto, curiosa. Ellen piscou, confusa.

"É um dragão."


	3. Cap 3 - Memórias - ou a Falta Delas

Lily juntou suas flechas na aljava e sentaram-se para conferenciar antes de começar suas atividade de fim do dia. Abandonaram a idéia de medirem-se, já que ficou óbvio que se ainda não tinha terminado sua transformaçãp nos povos de que tinham se fantasiado, em outra era e lugar, isso aconteceria em breve. Assim, como não tinham controle sobre isso, era inútil se preocupar com o assunto. Ellen começou como começaria numa reunião de planejamento com sua equipe projetos. Era mais fácil para ela desse jeito.

"Senhoritas, espero que estejam confortáveis em seus assentos e que todas nós tenhamos uma noite agradável. Nosso objetivos nessa reunião são verificar quais informações temos sobre nossa situação atual, dados adicionais, hipóteses alternativas, e alvos. Alguma dúvida?"

Iris levantou a mão.

"Sim?"

"Vou ganhar salário dobrado por usar duas espadas ao mesmo tempo?"

"Se você provocar uma morte dupla, sim. Próxima."

Todas caíram na risada. Nenhuma delas nunca pensou em realmente matar alguém, quanto mais dois de uma vez. Relaxaram com o que parecia absurdo à primeira vista. Lily pegou o fio da meada, já que sabia que sua tia estava esperando que alguém o fizesse.

"Bom, de algum jeito a gente veio parar num lugar que não era nosso objetivo, e primiero nossos corpos e depois nossas coisas começaram a tomar forma daquilo que a gente estava fazendo cosplay."

"Certo. E a gente estava fazendo cosplay de raças do Senhor dos Anéis."

"Quando foi que a gente percebeu alguma coisa estranha pela primeira vez?"

"No final do segundo dia de trilha, perto do rio que não deveria estar no mapa."

"Sim, mas descobrimos que o mapa não era o que deveríamos estar seguindo. Assim, a próxima pergunta é, que mapa é esse?"

"Estava em cima da mesa da biblioteca."

"Iris, você disse antes que ele estava em cima de alguns livros. Você lembra que livros eram?"

"Eu não olhei para eles de verdade, mas agora que você chamou a anteção, bem que poderiam ser alguma coisa do Tolkien. Papai adora, como você, e pega para reler de vez em quando."

"E o mapa estava em cima deles. Legal. Apesar da minha mente cartesiana rejeitar, não posso pensar em nenhuma outra explicação a não ser que o maldito mapa nos guiou para dentro de um desses livros. O que vocês acham?"

"Tia, podemos estar mortas? Quer dizer, levamos aquele tombo no penhasco, e e daí estamos num mundo de fantasia; eu li um monte de fanfics em que alguém morria na vida real e acordava em outro mundo. Pode ter acontecido isso com a gente?"

Ellen suspirou.

"Lamonto, Lily querida, mas isso aqui não é fanfic, e estamos vivinhas da Silva." Baixou o olhar sobre o mapa. "Agora, como é que voltamos para casa?"

"A gente podia voltar e tentar escalar o penhasco?"

"Se a gente encontrar o caminho de volta? Pode ser uma alternativa, mas não temos equipamento de montanhismo, nem habilidade para tentar isso. Nem um pedaçõ de corda decente, veja bem, além da corda de varal que usamos para montar a barraca. Eu não arriscaria nossos pescoços naquele penhasco. E vocês?"

As garotas balançaram as cabeças em concordância. Sem caminho de volta, hora de olhar para a frente.

"Tia, pelo que você leu das coisas de Tolkien, consegue descobrir de onde é esse mapa? Não tem nenhum nome em cima, só alguns rios, parece que uma estrada, uma estrela que pode significar uma cidade, alguns morros aqui à direita e então o que parece ser uma floresta. O que você acha?"

Ellen pensou um pouco, olhando para o mapa. Suspirou.

"Agora que você falou, tem mais uma coisa estranha acontecendo comigo." Ela olhou para elas, desalentada. "Eu não lembro as histórias."

"O que quer dizer?"

"As histórias de Tolkien, você sabe, O Senhor dos Anéis, O Hobbit, O Silmarillion… Eu não consigo lembrar! Eu sei que os li pelo menos meia dúzia de vezes, assisti os filmes, mas as histórias parecem apagadas da minha cabeça! Não tudo, mas a maior parte. Eu lembro melhor das coisas do Silmarillion, mas do resto eu só lembro de alguns nomes, algumas linhas gerais, mas é só. O resto está turvo numa neblina…" Ela entrou em pânico. "Maldita memória minha, eu não consigo lembrar! Precisamos sair daqui, precisamos voltar para casa, minha memória não está funcionando!"

"Ellen, calma!" Lily segurou as mãos dela nas suas. "Vai ficar tudo bem, ok? Pode estar acontecendo para a sua prórpia segurança, quem sabe? E se você lembrar de coisas que podem mudar o curso da história, e aí? Até agora nenhuma das mudanças parece nos ter feito algum mal; com a memória dos livros do Tolkien deve ser a mesma coisa, você não acha?"

"É, Tia, pega leve. Eu mesma estou percebendo que não consigo lembrar muito dos filmes, também." Iris ajudou a reassegura-la. "Não que eu tenha prestado muita atenção a eles além daquele elfo loiro, como era o nome?"

As três se entreolharam, tentando lembrar.

"Orlando?" Chutou Lily.

"Não, Orlando era o ator, não o personagem."

"Bom, de qualquer forma, estamos andando nos ermos da Terra-média por mais de um dia, no mínimo, e não encontramos ninguém, então, pode ser que não encontremos ninguém e se chegarmos a encontrar não significa que vá ser alguém que faz parte de alguma história que conhecemos." Ellen era ela mesma novamente, procurando soluções em vez se lamentar sobre os problemas. "Atingimos todos os objetivos da nossa reunião, e nosso alvo permanece o mesmo, ou seja, chegar ao ponto marcado no mapa com uma estrela, que acreditamos ser uma cidade. Agora vamos dormir. Primeiro turno de vigília é meu, se ninguém se importar."

ooo000ooo

Pouco depois do café da manhã encontraram a estrada, ou o que parecia vagamente uma trilha mais larga e mais reta. Viraram para a esquerda, cruzaram uma ponte e seguiram num bom passo no chão mais regular. Iris preferia andar na beira da estrada, onde seu pés descalços podiam se revigorar nos matinhos verdes em vez de pisar no caminho pedregoso.

Lily respirou fundo e soltou o ar, satisfeita.

"Sintam esse ar puro! Dá para ser um dia mais perfeito?"

No mesmo instante em que ela disse a última palavra, um trovão estalou no ar e começou a chover. Não, a despejar! Correram em busca de abrigo sob as árvores, mas não era suficiente. Procuraram sus mantos com capuz em suas mochilas, agradecendo aos céus por estarem preparadas para uma semana inteira ao ar livre, e que o que quer que estivesse mudando a elas e às suas coisas dera um jeito de transformar seus casacos de couro sintético em casacos de couro de verdade. Ainda assim, foi um dia miserável, mas como seus suprimentos foram calculados para apenas mais alguns dias, era melhor se apressar.

Lembrando-se de que a Terra-média tinha mais do que hobbits simpaticos e elfos bonitões, decidiram não acender fogueira naquela noite, pois se podia manter animais afastados também poderia atrair outras criaturas que sabiam que existiam naquele mundo, falta de memória ou não. Acamparam um pouco afastado da estrada e mastigaram suas bolachas de água e sal com atum. Afinal a chuva estava passando e esperavam que o dia seguinte estivesse com um clima melhor.

ooo000ooo

Enquanto estava em seu turno de vigília, o último, Lily deu um jeito de fazer um mingau de aveia frio para todas antes de pegar a estrada e resolveu mudar suas roupas um pouco. Ela tinha a sensação de que as coisas poderiam ficar perigosas a qualquer momento. Quando pegou sua cota de malha de alumínio de dentro da mochila ela parecia estranha, mais flexível, e mais brilhante também. O formato de lacres de alumínio não existia mais, ao invés era como cota de malha de verdade. Lily estava pasma com isso, e vestiu a cotfa por baixo do casaco, para esconder de vista. Um ponto brilhante móvel no ermo seria fácil demais de caçar.

Ellen estava se preparando para pôr a mochila nas costas quando ouviu sons vindos dentre as árvores. Era como gravetos e galhinhos estalando, vindo do leste. As três empunharam sas armas e ficaram em posição defensiva, prontas para lutar por suas vidas. O som vinha rápido e cada vez mais perto, então parou de súbito.

Ouviram uma voz masculina reclamando com alguém.

"Não, Bola de Prata, não era cheiro de Istar! O único cheiro de Istar que você tem para cheirar aqui é o meu, veja, se houvesse outro cheiro de Istar eu já estaria sentido uma aura de Istar, não acha?"

A voz estava chegando mais perto, acompanhada do estalido nos arbustos, e parecia se dirigir diretamente para elas. Ellen sussurrou. "Lily, não atire!"

A jovem anã assentiu em concordância, mas não baixou seu arco.

A primeira criatura que elas viram na Terra-média foi… um coelho! Era um coelho cinza prateado enorme, quase do tamanho de um beagle, usando correias de couro como rédeas, e estava olhando para elas com o que só poderia ser classificado como olhos inteligentes. Um pouco depois dele chegaram mais coelhos, todos em rédeas também, tão grandes como o primeiro (um lider?), e então a coisa chegou através dos arbustos, a coisa que eles arrastavam. Era um tipo de trenó, feito de madeira vergada, e sobre ele veio a figura mais bizarra que elas já tinham visto em suas vidas.

"Eu não disse, Bola de Prata? Não tem nenhum Istar aqui!" Ele intimou o primeiro coelho. Este espirrou e limpou o focinho com a pata, então olhou de volta para o homem como que se desculpando. O homem fez um sinal para os coelhos e desceu da coisa de madeira.

"Ellen, quem é esse cara?" Iris sussurrou. "Você lembra dele?"

"Não." A mulher sussurrou de volta. "Mas eu sei o que dizer a ele, e que ele não tenciona nos fazer mal. Façam o melhor que puderem, vocês duas." Então ela baixou seus braços e fez uma profunda mesura.

"Ellen, filha de Nyda, a seu serviço."

As irmãs se entreolharam e se curvaram também.

"Lily - e Iris - filhas de Wolfram, ao seu dispôr."

Ele olhou para elas sobressaltado, como se só então percebendo que estavam lá. Tirou seu chapéu, sob o qual um pequeno ninho de passarinho podia ser visto, o que explicava a meleca em seu cabelo.

"Radagast, o Castanho, ao seu, jovens senhoritas!" Ele piscou para ela, colocando de volta o chapéu, sorrindo. E de fato vocês estão com mais necessidade de meus serviços do que eu dos seus, não é?" Seus olhos brihantes se voltaram para cada uma delas, e elas assentiram, concordando. Vocês podem me dizer, mesmo que eu não possa prometer que minha ajuda vá ser útil."

Ele sentou e esperou.

Elas lhe contaram o suficiente para que ele soubesse de que tipo de ajuda precisavam. Ele lhes disse que estava a procura de um amigo que deveria estar na região, um assunto muito importante, e portanto não poderia tomar em suas mãos mais do que explicar o que ele imaginava que poderia ajudá-las.

"Há uma lenda, antiga, e conhecida por poucos, de que nas profundezas de Erebor, a Montanha Solitária, existe um Portal que leva a um mundo estranho, habitado apenas por Humanos. Deve ser um Portal bem escondido naquele lugar também, do contrário haveria um monte de humanos pulando para fora dele, imagino. Talvez seja o caminho para o seu próprio mundo, já que me dizem que são todas humanas, apesar da condição corpórea em que estão aqui."

"E onde fica essa Erebor? Pode nos mostrar aqui nesse mapa?"

Ellen estendeu o mapa para ele. Depois de estuda-lo por algum tempo, ele respondeu.

"Não, ele não está aqui. Mas isso pode ajuda-las de qualquer forma." Ele pôs um dedo num ponto sobre a linha reta. "Estamos aqui. E vocês podem encontrar ajuda aqui." O homem traçou a linha até a estrelinha. "Procurem por conselho do Senhor Elrond, o Meio-Elfo, em Imladris. Ele pode ter mais informações sobre esse assunto do que eu. Mas vejam," E ele olhou para elas. "que a Montanha Solitária que vocês estão procurando é mais ou menos aqui," E ele apontou para um lugar fora da borda direita do mapa. "e muitos perigos podem estar entre vocês e seu destino."

Ellen dobrou o mapa.

"Obrigada, Senhor Castanho, do fundo do meu coração. Espero que encontre o seu amigo logo, e, se eu mesma encontrar esse senhor Cinzento, direi a ele que está a procura dele."

Separaram-se de coração leve, Radagast para o oeste, e as três mulheres para o leste, na esperança de encontram aquela cidade de Imladris e o Senhor Elrond no final do dia.


	4. Cap 4 - Num Buraco no Chão Havia

Elas tinham caminhado por cerca de duas horas quando ouviram um som de gelar o sangue. Era como um uivo, mas pelo seu tom grave devia pertencer a um lobo muito grande.

"Está perto?"

"É para nós?"

"Vamos sair da estrada e descobrir depois!"

Essim fizeram, correndo o melhor que podiam, tirando vantagem de algumas aflorações rochosas para se esconder da vista da estrada enquanto mantendo a direção geral para o leste. Os uivos estavam se aproximando, e ela podiam ouvir alguns gritos guturais também.

"Precisamos nos livrar dessa matilha. Eles estão caçando alguma coisa, e não queremos que pensem em nós como presas também."

"O que são eles?"

A imagem de uma criatura parecida com um golfinho, preta e branca, veio à mente dela. "Orcs! Mas não são as orcas do San Diego Sea World!"

Continuaram a tentar ir para o leste enquanto evitavam os uivos e os gritos. De repente, enquanto corriam de um afloramento para outro, viram os coelhos de Radagast correndo numa velocidade assombrosa, e lobos enormes com uns punks esquisitos montados neles. O Istar esquisito (o que quer que isso significasse, mas elas tinham ouvido ele referir-se a si mesmo sob esse título) abaixou-se sob um pedra baixa onde um 'lobão mau' e seu cavaleiro bateram as cabeças. Também viram algumas pessoas correndo de uma afloramento para outro, e se perguntaram se estes eram a verdadeira caça dos orcs.

"Ei, eu achei um buraco!" Iris chamou de detrás de uma rocha. "Pelo menos pode proteger nossas costas, vamos nos esconder aqui dentro!"

As outras duas correram até ela, dando o melhor de si para não serem notadas pelo grupo de orcs. Escorregaram o caminho íngrime abaixo e se encontraram no que parecia ser o começo de um tunel, parcamente iluminado por algumas fissuras no alto. O barulho sa caçada continuava lá fora, chegando mais perto.

"Não sabemos onde esse caminho vai dar, e eu não quero cair numa armadilha se isso estiver bloqueado mais adiante. Melhor esperar até estar seguro lá fora e achar nosso caminho para o leste de novo. Enquanto isso," Disse Ellen, já se preparando enquanto falava. "vamos ficar prontas para o caso de a batalha chegar aqui embaixo. Uma última resistência para nos protegermos, e lembrem-se de derrubar tantos quantos conseguirem. Nada de misericórdia, porque eles não teriam nenhuma para nós."

Segurou mais firmemente sua espada bastarda na mão direita e a curta na mão esquerda, como ela fazia nas lutas simuladas de boffering. Apesar de as armas terem mudado para o que pertencia a esse mundo, assim como elas mesmas, ainda tinham o mesmo peso e sensação de quando era simples coisas feitas de espuma de poliuretano, e ela esperava que fosse tão capaz com essas armas de verdade como era em casa com suas boffers. Lily já tinha provado suas habilidades em arquearia com as flechas de verdade, e parecia que Iris teria pouca dificuldade com suas espadas curtas gêmeas. Mas nenhuma delas nunca tinha matado alguém de verdade, e seu treino de simulação de esgrima incluía regras de segurança de forma que estavam acostumadas a evitar cabeça, pescoço e virilha. Teriam que reescrever anos daquele treinamento em questão de minutos, ao que parecia.

Houve uma mudançã nos sons lá fora, de corrida para luta de verdade. Ouviram berros e rosnados e uivos horríveis, e gritos. Uma voz estava bem perto delas quando gritou "Por aqui, seus tolos!" e então havia mais alguém dentro do burado. Lily tinha seu arco pronto para atirar mas Ellen levantou sua mão com a espada curta, sinalizando para que esperasse. O velho olhou para baixo para ela e assentiu. "Sábio o bastante."

Logo havia anões e mais anões descendo no buraco, e um hobbit também, todos armados de algum jeito - machados, maças, lâminas de todos tamanhos e formatos. Os últimos três rolaram o caminho íngirme abaixo, um loiro e dois de cabelos escuros. O mais velho deles tinha algumas mechas grisalhas no cabelo e uma espada bonita em sua mão. Lily percebeu que não era de feitura anã, apesar de não saber como sabia. Esse olhou para elas parecendo mais zangado do que surpreso.

"O quê, em nome de Durin, é esse bando?"

"Um bando de belas, eu acho!" O arqueiro anão murmurou baixinho, e o loiro riu em resposta. A elfa pôs suas armas no chão a seu lado em sinal de paz e olhou ´para ele.

"Sem tempo para apresentações formais, senhor, mas pode nos chamar de Lealdade, Honra, e Coração Disposto." As três mulheres curvaram-se como se tivesse combinado antes. "Ao seu dispôr!"

Nesse momento os gritos do lado de fora aumentaram, e o som de cascos podia ser ouvido perto da boca do buraco. De repente um cadável horrível caiu aos seus pés. Aquele que parecia ser o líder tirou uma flecha que estava enfiada no peito da criatura e jogou fora, com uma careta de desgosto.

"Elfos!"

Um anão meio careca com tatuagens azuladas na cabeça e nos braços passou pelas três estranhas como se nem estivessem lá e deu uma olhada na trilha de pedra atrás delas.

"Vamos por aqui?"

"Parece uma boa idéia." A tropa seguiu pelo tunel estreito seguindo a resposta do velho vestido de cinza. Cinza! A cor ressoou na cabeça de Ellen enquanto ela corria atrás dos anões com o homem alto atrás dela. Ela se virou e sussurou.

"Senhor CInzento?"

"Sim?"

"Saudações de parte do Senhor Castanho. Ele o está procurando."

"Obrigado, senhorita, ele já nos achou hoje de manhã. Ele me contou sobre vocês três. Temos um longo caminho pela frente até chegar no lugar para onde estamos indo. Podemos conversar melhor então. Por enquanto, fique em paz."

ooo000ooo

Apesar de se sentirem mais seguras por não estarem mais em campo aberto, e andancom com uma tropa de caras bem armados, as garotas estavam ficando mais e mais incomodadas conforme o dia passava. Os anões faziam um bom passo mesmo com suas pernas curtas e mochilas aparentemente pesadas, e estava difícil para elas, principalmente para Iris.

Duas ou três horas depois o lider dos anões finalmente ordenou uma parada, numa lugar em que as paredes eram um pouco mais afastadas. Ellen desabou no chão acompanhada das sobrinhas, todas catando os cantis que em outro mundo tinham sido feitos de plástico, mas que agora eram de couro. A respiração pesada ainda não tinha acalmado quando o anão vigoroso as encarou com um olhar de desconfiança em seus olhos sisudos.

"Pode não ser o melhor lugar para apresentações adequadas, mas algumas perguntas precisam ser respondidas mesmo assim."

Ellen levantou-se e respirou fundo. Estava acostumada com diretores de olhar sisudo, pares arrogantes, presidentes de companhia ditatoriais e a ser interrogada por conselhos de acionistas, mas todos eles costumavam usar ternos e gravatas e serem mais altos que a altura de seus seios. Mas então, nenhum deles tinha uma espada e uma machado como os dele, então parecia melhor não zombar com ele. Muito.

"E que perguntar teria para nós, senhor? Estamos dispostas a esclarecer qualquer dúvida, já que não temos nada a esconder. Porém, gostariamos de saber para quem estamos respodendo, de forma que possamos nos dirigir ao senhor e à sua comanhia com o devido respeito."

O homem vestido de cinza entrou em cena.

"Pode ser minha tarefa fazer algumas apresentações aqui, uma vez que conheço alguma coisa sobre ambas as partes. Thorin Escudo de Carvalho, estas são Ellen, filha de Nyda, e suas sobrinhas Lily e Iris, filhas de Wolfram, filho de Nyda. Respeitáveis senhoritas, este é Thorin Escudo de Carvalho, filho de Thráin, filho de Thrór, seus sobrinhos Fíli e Kíli" Ele endereçou os dois jovens que cairam no buraco por último. "e senhores Balin e Dwalin" Estes eram um idoso e o meio careca tatuado. "Óin e Glóin" Outro idoso e um de cabelo e barba ruivos. "Ori, Nori e Dori" Dois aprentemetne jovens e um de cabelos prateados. "Bifur, Bofur e Bombur" Esse era o trio mais esquisito, um com uma cabeça de machado na testa, um com bigodes de Dali e um com a maior barriga que qualquer uma delas já tinha visto. "e Bilbo Baggins, do Condado."

Todos, com excessão de Thorin, fizeram algum gesto de cumprimento, mesmo que apenas um aceno ou resmungo. As garotas olharam para cada um deles conforme podiam na rápida apresentação que o senhor Cinzento fez.

"Está me dizendo que essas três são da mesma família?" O anão vigoroso perguntou ao senhor CInzento sem olhar para ele. "Nenhuma consideração para a pureza do sangue, aparentemente."

A pequena garota hobbit voltou-se para ele sem constrangimento. Ela tinha visto preconceito racial o suficiente em seu mundo anterior para não aceitar que acontecesse com ela nesse.

"Lamento, senhor Escudo de Carvalho, mas na nossa família valorizamos mais a pureza de princípios que qualquer outro tipo de pureza."

Ele olhou para baixo para a punica garota hobbit no grupo e se perguntou esse tipo de comportamento era comum entre os hobbits ou se ele só tinha um enorme azar.

"Por que estão aqui? Por que estavam se escondendo na entrada do tunel? Por que estão nos acompanhando? Para onde estão indo, e por quê?"

"Se um relatório parcial for suficiente, senhor, eu diria que só os céus sabem porque estamos aqui, que estávamos nos escondendo pelo mesmo motivo que vocês, que estamos acompanhando porque não tem outro caminho, e que estamos tentando ir para casa, porque estamos perdidas de um jeito que você não tem nem idéia." Respondeu Ellen, contando nos dedos. "Um relatório completo pode ser entregue no momento e lugar adequados."

"Para o momento, e talvez por mais que isso, elas estão seguindo pelo mesmo caminho que nós, Thorin." O senhor Cinzento interveio. "E elas procuram conselho da mesma pessoa."

"Eu não quero falar com aquele elfo, Galndalf! Nossa missão tem que ser mantida tão em segredo quanto possível! Ninguém além de nós deve saber sobre o mapa!"

"Também estão tendo problemas com um mapa?" A agrota anã perguntou e o senhor _Gandalf_ CInzento deu uma risadinha.

"Parece que você mesmo se entregou quanto ao mapa,pelo menos para essas garotas, Thorin." O anão cerrou os olhos, furioso consigo mesmo. "Tome as coisas com mais leveza para consigo mesmo, um fardo é mais fácil de ser carregado quando é compartilhado."

Lily foi até a mochila de Ellen, que estava um pouco afastada da tropa de anões, pegou o mapa e o desdobrou para que eles vissem. Balin chegou mais perto, deu uma olhada, e balançou a cabeça.

"Só um mapa geográfico."

"Talvez, mas esse mapa geográfico nos meteu em tanta encrenca que o senhor não pode imaginar! Precisamos ir para algum lugar para fora desse mapa para ir para casa, parece." A jovem anã lhe disse. "O senhor Radagast mencionou uma montanha, mais ou menos aqui." Ela apontou logo para fora do mapa e o velho anão lhe lançou um olhar severo. "Precisamos chegar aqui para ir para casa."

"O que sabe sobre essa montanha, moça? Por que precisam ir até lá?" Balin perguntou, desconfiado, e Thorin olhou para ela atentamente. Ela continuou, alheia à tensão à sua volta.

"O senhor Radagast disse que há uma lenda sobre um Portal nessa montanha que pode levar até nossa casa."

"Só para esclarecer, senhores, nossa casa é _muito_ longe daqui." Ellen acrescentou.

"Quão longe?" Perguntou Thorin, trocando olhares com Balin. Gandalf interveio.

"Se eu e Radagast entendemos corretamente, e há pouca chance de estarmos errados, longe o suficiente para que nenhum de nós, viventes sob este sol, termos estado lá."

"O que quer dizer? Fale com clareza, mago!" Exigiu Thorin.

"O lar delas é sob outro sol. Elas não vieram da mesma canção de Eru que criou todos vocês, e tudo o que vocês conhecem nesse mundo."

"Está dizendo que são de outro mundo?"

"Sim."

"E que estão procurando pelo Portal Mítico de Erebor?"

"Sim."

"Conversa fiada!" Thorin parecia bravo novamente. "Essa conversa toda não tem sentido, o Portal é uma lenda, não existe essa coisa de outros mundo!"

"Balin pôs uma mão em seu ombro e tentou acalma-lo.

"Thorin, existem mais coisas sob o sol do que podemos imaginar! Você diz que o Portal é uma lenda, mas então, dragões são lenda para a maioria das pessoas; a Pedra Arken é uma lenda; você diria que Valinor é uma lenda? Se não, se Valinor existe, como sabemos que existe, e é em outro mundo, então por que não podem existir mais mundo além do nosso?" O velho anão argumentou. "Começamos nossa jornada em nome de profecias, seguindo sonhos! E agora econtramos três damas guerreiras em nosso caminho, que precisam encontrar uma _lenda_ em nossa prórpia casa! Você pode chamar isso de acaso, mas eu chamo de fortuna. Elas podem ser um acréscimo valioso para nossa companhia."

Thorin buffou.

"Lendas não vão nos ajudar a retomar Erebor. Eu nçao vou arrastar um bando de mulheres desconhecidas que contam uma história esquisita dizendo ser de outro mundo e tentando entrar na _nossa_ casa, mais provavelmente interessadas no _nosso_ ouro. E eu não vou chamar ninguém de _guerreiro_ até que eu tenha visto alguém em ação, porque qualquer um pode carregar uma espada roubada sem ter nenhuma habilidade.

"Não somos ladras!" Gritou Lily, indignada.

"Senhores, por favor, não queremos confusão, só queremos ir para casa!" Iris pediu. "Não sabemos quase nada desse lugar, não sabemos o caminho!"

"Eu compreendo duas dúvidas, senhor Escudo de Carvalho, e seu meu sangue fosse mais quente eu teria o prazer de lhe mostrar o quão hábil podemos ser e, rei ou não, lhe ensinar algumas boas maneiras sob os suaves afagos das minhas espadas." Ellen achava isso pior que o conselho de acionistas, já que os gritos de Thorin atraíram o resto dos anões e o hobbit para o debate. Ela ainda tinha fragmentos de memória dos livros em sua mente e os usou a seu favor. "Mas eu sei que você perdeu muito na vida e ainda vai perder mais antes do fim, então meu lugar não é lutando contra você, mas a seu lado, e você vai julgar por si só se somos dignas de sua companhia ou não. Se eu entendi direito, estamos indo para o mesmo lugar, você, para completar sua missão, e nós, para voltar para casa. Nós não vamos voltar para casa se vocênão cumprir sua missão, então, nõs precisamos do seu sucesso para atingir o nosso; por outro lado, você acredita que não precisa de nós. Provavelmente está certo, mas assim mesmo vou ser atrevida o bastante para dizer que mais um arco e quatro lâminas não deixariam sua companhia mais fraca." Ela alcançou a espada longa ao lado da mochila, a desembainhou e ajoelhou num joelho só, apresentando a espada para Thorin. "Eu, Ellen, filha de Nyda, ofereço meus serviços a Thorin Escudo de Carvalho, filho de Thráin, filho de Thrór, e à sua Companhia, de agora até o dia que eu puder ir para casa, ou o dia que eu morrer, o que vier antes. Ofereço meus serviços de livre e espontânea vontade, em troca de nenhum ouro ou outro pagamento que não seja os recursos para chegar em Erebor."

Thorin estava em choque. Isso era inesperado. Ela chamou aquela elfa de ladra e mentirosa, e alí ela estava, ajoelhada a seus pés, encarando-o com olhos azuis acinzentados resolutos, oferecendo-lhe seus serviços de graça, com uma espada espantosa em suas mãos. Ele pegou o punho da espada em suas mãos e examinou a arma às pressas, desejando ter mais tempo, mas isso poderia vir depois. Seus olhos se arregalaram quando leu as runas no guarda-mão e olhou para ela, decidido.

"Levante-se, Ellen, filha de Nyda, membro da Companhia de Thorin Escudo de Carvalho, e de agora em diante não se ajoelhe para mais ninguém."


	5. Cap 5 Sob os Suaves Afagos de Minhas Es

Depois do incidente que deixou a maior parte deles papagueando como um bando de adolescentes, comeram qualquer coisa e continuaram trilha abaixo. Mais leves pelo breve descanso, todos caminhavam mais tranquilamente mesmo mantendo um bom passo. As mulheres se mantivera perto umas das outras, as mais novas um pouco confusas a respeito dos acontecimentos recentes. Era tudo inesperado, e se perguntavam o que é que se passava na mente de sua tia para oferecer os serviços delas todas àquele anão enervante, ainda que parecesse haver alguma lógica por detrás disso. Ela lhes havia dito que conversariam sobre isso depois, apenas entre elas, e todas concordaram.

O hobbit da companhia deu um jeito de chegar mais perto delas e começou a bater papo com Iris. Ambos pareciam felizes em ter alguém da mesma altura para conversar, sem ter que esticar seus pescoços para cima o tempo todo. Logo estavam rindo juntos como velhos amigos, Lily com eles, deixando toda a tensão dos dias anteriores se dissipar na conversa. Ellen estava quieta, seus olhos no chão, como se a recente batalha de palavras com o rei anão lhe tivesse custado mais do que elas pudessem perceber.

Algumas horas depois alcançaram o fim da ravina, e a vista era assombrosamente bela. Água, água em abundânica, cachoeiras em profusão, e delicadas construções feitas de pedra clara, com jandins magníficos. As mulheres notaram Thorin discutindo com Gandalf, mas isso não era nada de novo, já que parecia que ele adorava discutir com todo mundo sobre tudo. Cruzaram a ponte estreita e alcançaram um pequeno patio, ao qual um elfo bem apessoado desceu o amplo lance de escadas.

Gandalf cuidou da conversa, mas de súbito houve um barulho de cascos vindo da ponte e os anões se colocaram em posição de defesa, ao que Ellen apenas sacudiu a cabeça num olhar para os céus de 'perdoai-os, eles não sabem o que fazem'. Os elfos que cavalgavam os cercaram e haveria alguma confusão se não fosse pela intervenção de Gandalf, que conversou com o líder deles e ajeitou as coisas. Houve mais um momento de tensão quando o elfo mais maduro disse alguma coisa na sua própria língua, que para Ellen soava como algo que ela deveria entender, como uma canção de ninar esquecida há muito tempo. Um dos anões ameaçou o líder dos elfos, questionando se o elfo os estava ofendendo, mas Gandalf acalmou as coisas explicando que o elfo lhes tinha oferecido comida.

A menção a comida pareceu ter um efeito mágico sobre o humor dos anões, e logo estavam dando vivas ao Senhor Elrond e toda sua família. Sua alegria durou pouco, já que não eram muito afeitos à verduras, e parecia que estavam numa casa vegana, ou algo perto disso, já que pelo menos havia um pouco de queijo na mesa. Lily, que sempre fora afeita a carne, achou as últimas três latas de atum na sua mochila, e as abriu com seu canivete suiço. Ainda tinham comida para mais dois dias, talvez um pouco mais, e como não estavam mais nos ermos ela pensou que seria uma mudança benvinda comer o atum com legumes em vez de com bolachas de água e sal. Notou os anões olhando-a, curiosos, e ofereceu o atum, o qual a maioria deles experimentou pelo menos um bocado. Não era muito para a turma toda, mas todos tiveram o seu quinhão. Todos menos um, e ela percebeu. Ela serviu metade da última lata num prato e foi até um Thorin quieto, de olhar distante.

"Posso servi-lo, meu rei?" Ela tentou ser respeitosa. Ele olhou para ela.

"Por que me chama de seu rei?"

Ela pensou que se quisesse limão no atum, o azedume dele seia suficiente, mas respondeu assim mesmo.

"Você é rei para minha Tia Ellen agora; então, deve ser meu rei também, suponho."

"Você supõe." Ele resmungou baixinho. "Ouça-me, guria, nenhuma mulher anã sob o meu reinado anda abertamente nos ermos, ainda mais em tempos de guerra. Isso não é apropriado."

Lily baixou o olhar, envergonhada pela primeira vez em anos. Ela era uma estudante de arquitetura do segundo ano, trabalhava meio período com decoração de interiores, nem mesmo seu pai lhe dizia o que era apropriado ou não. Além disso, fazia vários anos que ninguém a chamava de 'guria', e isso a tocou. Seu aparente machismo soava para ela como um cuido muito intenso. De certa forma, seu estado de anã fazia com que compreendesse as coisas de um ponto de vista diferente. Ela deixou o prato de atum na frente dele, sobre a mesa, e curvou-se.

"Lamento, senhor. Tudo que quero é estar em segurança, de volta em casa. Eu não estaria vagando nos ermos se pudesse ser de outro jeito."

Thorin ponderou o que significava essa eração dela e o que significavam todas as coisas estranhas que tinham acontecido aquele dia, enquanto ela voltava para o lado da irmã. O atum era saboroso,mesmo se estranho para seu paladar. Ele daria uma olhada no canivete dela qualquer hora, quando tivesse oportunidade. Então ouviu o som de passos e as vozes de Gandalf e Elrond. Ele não gostava de elfos de jeito nenhum, mas este era o senhor da casa, que Gandalf havia insistido que o ajudaria em sua missão. Nenhuma alternativa a não ser fingir boas maneiras, como sua mãe lhe ensinara.

"Thorin, eu conversei um pouco com o Senhor Elrond e ele concordou em dar uma olhada em nossas espadas novas, se você quiser."

"Nenhuma conversa além disso, eu espero." Respondeu o anão intratável, dizendo com os olhos que sua missão não era assunto para conversas em particular sem sua presença.

"Não, meu amigo, ninguém vai falar sobre seus próprios assuntos sem sua presença e permissão.

Dirigiram-se para uma mesa um pouco à parte das demais.

"Bom." Ele desembainhou a espada que obteve na caverna do trolls e a emprestou para Elrond.

"Esta é Orcrist," Disse Elrond após um breve exame. "o Cutelo dos Orcs. Foi forjada em Gondolin. Você tem uma arma poderosa em suas mãos." Ele a entregou de volta. Gandalf lhe entregou a sua. "E essa é Glamdring, o Martelo do Inimigo. Pertenceu à Turgon, filho de Fingolfin, o Noldo, e par de Orcrist." Ele olhou para eles. "Entre vocês dois, eu não apostaria uma salsinha na vida de qualquer orc."

Thorin sopesou a espada em suas mãos, pennsado.

"Eu gostaria de lhe pedir para examinar mais uma espada, ou um par delas, se lhe apraz, Senhor Elrond."

"Mais uma do tesouro dos trolls?"

"Não mesmo."

Ele chamou Ellen e falou com ela baixinho. Ela foi até as bagagens e voltou enquanto eles esperavam.

"Como é que aconteceu de você ter uma elfa sob o seu comando, Senhor Thorin?" Perguntou Elrond, genuinamente curioso.

O anão sacudiu a cabeça, rolando os olhos.

"Só Mahal sabe!"

Ela voltou com duas bainhas em suas mãos, uma curta e outra mais longa. Ela tinha visto anteriormente que a espada pequena era uma miniatura da bastarda, ainda que não fosse assim quando eram boffers,a única diferença era que as inscrições apareciam apenas na bastarda. Ela as entregou nas mãos de Thorin e esperou. Não era porque estava a serviço dele que ficaria longe de suas espadas. Ele desembainhou a menor e a entregou a Gandalf, que a inspecionou e entregou para Elrond. Então ele se levantou e desembainhou a longa, satisfeito por ter agora o tempo que queria para examina-la. Era um pouco maior que sua altura, e pelo porte poderia usa-la como uma espada montante, se fosse o caso, mas era espantosamente leve para uma arma como aquela. O desenho de dragão nas duas faces da lâmina era de se admirar, mas alguns toques destros deixaram claro que os fios era afiados mesmo assim. Elrond se assegurou da mesma coisa com a curta, e lambeu um dedo por isso.

"Não tenho conhecimento dessas espadas, lamento, apesar de que a inscrição nela é na Alta Língua dos elfos de antigamente. Lócënehtar. Imagino que o mesmo esteja escrito em Khuzdul, Senhor Thorin? Essa espada se chama Dracocida na sua própria língua?"

"Sim, assim o é, em Khuzdul Antigo. De onde vem uma espada que traz em si as línguas antigas de ambos nossos povos, eu me pergunto."

"De dias melhores, quando todos os Povos Livres da Terra-média lutavam contra seus verdadeiros inimigos, e não entre eles mesmo. Onde você as obteve, Senhora Ellen?" Era óbvio que Galdalf havia falado com Elrond sobre ela.

"Como elas são agora, eu não tenho resposta. No lugar de onde eu vim, eu mesma as fiz. Não eram armas de verdade, assim como eu não era elfa, nem minhas sobrinhas eram anã ou hobbit. Parece que mudamos para o que tínhamos que ser aqui, e nossas coisas também."

"Por que alguém faria uma arma que não é uma arma de verdade?" Thorin perguntou-se, mas sua voz saiu mais alta do que ele pretendia.

"Porque, meu senhor, no lugar de onde eu vim esse tipo de arma não é mais necessário, mas existe quem valorize seu propósito, e que honram esse modo de vida, e os princípios que guiam os feitos dos Povos Livres da Terra-média. Então usamos espadas sem corte, flexas e outros armamentos, aprendemos como usa-los, mas não machucamos ninguém de verdade nem matamos ninguém de propósito. Vivemos em outro tempo e lugar, onde se luta outro tipo de guerra.

Para surpresa de ninguém, Thorin estava bravo novamente. Ele se levantou.

"O quê? Está dizendo que não tem experiênica bélica real ? E mesmo assim me enganou para que a contratasse, com espadas de mentira?"

Elrond se levantou, tentando acalmar seu hóspede.

"Senhor Thorin Escudo de Carvalho, isso não é o resultado de espadas de mentira!" Ele disse, mostrando seu dedo que ainda sangrava.

"A espada pode ser verdadeira, mas e a espadachim?" Ele estava bufando, pronto para socar alguém. "O que me diz de alguém que se oferece como escudeira e não é capaz nem de usar uma espada real num batalha real e realmente matar um inimigo?"

Ellen engoliu em seco, controlando seu temperamento. Todos seus anos de prática de boffering e estudo de esgrima não seriam jogados na lata de lixo. Ela não podia perder a oportunidade de chegar ao Portal lendário de Erebor assim que pudesse, mesmo que isso significasse engolir um monte de orgulho, mas aquele a quem ela havia jurado lealdade estava passando dos limites.

"O senhor me testou, senhor? Eu me mostrei indigna da sua confiança?" Os olhos dela se estreitaram. "Você me julga por aquilo que não viu, pelo que não sabe. Tudo que eu peço é uma oportunidade de mostrar do que sou capaz, para que saiba quem eu sou." Ela o desafiou. "Chame seu melhor homem. Escolha seu campeão. Se ele me bater, saio da sua vida para sempre. Se eu bate-lo, eu te sigo até o submundo se preciso for. Eu só peço armas sem fio, porque estarei lutando pela minha honra, e eu não quero machucar um de seus guerreiro, porque você vai precisar de todos eles antes do final."

Gandalf balançou a cabeça, Elrond fechou os olhos, Iris e Lily correram para o lado de sua tia quando perceberam a altercação. Thorin e Ellen estavam fuzilando um ao outro com o olhar por sobre a mesa, e alguns dos anões também tinham se postado atrás de Thorin.

"Meus bons hóspedes, não há necessidade de…" Elrond tentou argumentar.

"Não, não há, senhor, mas isso tem que ser resolvido agora, ou nunca. Eu sou responsável pelas minhas sobrinhas, eu preciso leva-las de volta para o nosso mundo, e o único jeito que tenho de fazer isso é indo para Erebor, então tenho que ser uma com o senhor de Erebor ou nunca cumprir minha missão. Eu preciso ter a confiança incondicional dele." Ela olhou para o senhor élfico. "Eu preciso fazer o que precisa ser feito."

Era uma situação constrangedora; Elrond não queria ceder ao desafio, uma vez que estava vendo alguém de seu próprio povo ser assediado, mesmo que não a conhecesse antes, mas entendia que era uma questão de orgulho e de ajustes muito necessários. Nenhuma companhia duraria muito sem a confiança incondicional que a elfa estranha havia mencionado. Elrond pediu embotadores para as espadas e que ascendendessem as luzes do campo de treino. Então a companhia de anões, mais seu hobbit, deceram as escadas fazendo apostas, e as três mulheres seguiram em silêncio. Podia ser uma questão de apostas e piadas para os anões, mas para elas era totalmente sério.

O elfo bem apessoado que estava no pátio quendo eles chegaram - era Lindir, seu nome? - apareceu do nada com umas coisas de couro que se encaixaram nas lâminas das espadas de Ellen e dos machados de Dwalin. Para surpresa de Thorin, algumas luzes elétrica potentes foram acesas, iluminando um trecho amplo de grama recém cortada. Olharam para as luzes como se fosse mágica, mas para as mulheres 'de outro mundo', era bem natural. O falta de surpresa quanto às luzes elétricas não passou despercebida pela maioria deles. Elrond tomou seu lugar como juiz do torneio inesperado.

"Ninguém aqui quer derramamento de sangue. Nossos inimigos estão do lado de fora dessas fronteiras, estamos aqui para demonstrar habilidade bélica e jogo limpo. Mesmo que eu não creia que algum de vocês sequer pense nisso, qualquer um pode pedir trégua ou render-se, a qualquer momento. Lembrem-se que o inimigo do seu inimigo é seu amigo. Vocês podem lutar agora. Agora!"

Swalin ouviu, ou não ouviu nada, e moveu-se ao grito de Elrond, tanto Ukhlat como Umraz felizes de estar em suas mãos. Eram machados de guerra, bem balanceados e adequados para seu tamanho e força. Os embotadores de couro podiam suprimir seu fio, mas não seu peso e impacto. Dwalin era um verdadeiro senhor da guerra, humilde para seu rei mas para ninguém mais. Ele era alto para um anão, quase alcançando os ombros de Ellen, corpo construído de puro vigor, músculos e determinação. Com certeza ele não deixaria as coisas fáceis para ela.

Ellen brandiu as espadas como costumava fazer com suas boffers, já que não sabia outro jeito de faze-lo. A longa em sua mão direita, o castão apoiado no antebraço, mesmo que devesse ser manejada com as duas mãos; a curta na mão esquerda, ambas à sua frente enquanto ela estudava o oponente. O entalhe no castão na espada bastarda encaixava em seu antebraço direito como uma luva. Ela fincou pé, silenciosa, respirando a tensão à sua volta, as duas armas alinhadas à sua frente, uma vez que ela não sabia que movimento o anão faria. Na esgrima de boffer, era comum para ela esperar até o oponente atacar, para então bloquear e contra-atacar. Costumava funcionar, então, e ela esperava que funcionasse agora.

E o oponenete veio. Talvez um pouco confinate demais devido ao seu porte vigoroso, ele atacou sem esperar responsta. Ele não tinha falta de treino ou de habilidade, mas ela desviou para o lado, brandindo a espada curta para bloquear qualquer chance dos machados dele atingirem-na, e tocou seu ombro com o fio embotado de couro da espada longa.

Dwalin não gostou disso. Ele era um dos anões mais conservadores da turma, e não gosttava da idéia de que algumas mulheres, ainda mais de outras raças, fossem estar com eles. O que então da idéia de lutar ao lado de uma delas? Isso era absurdo. Se ele desse jeito de se livrar dessas coisas esquisitas o quanto antes, melhor. E parecia que seu rei não as queria por perto, também, então se ele pudesse se livrar delas, parecia a melhor coisa a se fazer. Encaram-se mais uma vez.

Agora Dwalin sabia que ela não era uma boneca, já que ela revidou, e ele se sentiu mais confortável em bate-la. Ele se moveu na direção dela, devagar, procurando uma abertura em suas defesas, e viu as longas pernas dela. Eram perfeitas. Ele correu, brandindo um machado no alto, chamando a atenção para ele, enquanto escondia o outro machado, que queria usar para quebrar as pernas dela. Ela esperou e desviou para o lado no último instante, estocando-o. As pernas dela sempre foram seu ponto fraco no boffering, então ela estava acostumada a evitar ser tocada. Ele conseguiu contra-atacar e o machado pesado atingiu o braço dela acima do cotovelo. Ela sentiu, mas não era um golpe pleno, e suportou.

"Lamento dizer, mas Acho que Dwalin vai fazer picadinho da sua tia." O hobbit estava ao lado da garota, um olhar preocupado no rosto.

"Sem chance! Ele é só um!" Protestou Iris.

"É, mas esse um é Dwalin."

Dois dos anões que estavam semrpe juntos vieram até eles quando ouviram a garota hobbit defender a tia.

"Ela é boa mesmo heim?"

"Ela é a melhor!" Era a vez de Lily elogiar. "Eu a vi derrotar alguns caras do dobro do tamanho dela."

"Vamos fazer uma aposta, então."

"Não sei se tenho alguma coisa para apostar, o dinheiro do nosso mundoé diferente."

"Hmm. Você tem mais daquele peixe enlatado?"

"Não, mas… Iris, você ainda tem algum atum na sua mochila?"

"Uau, acho que sim!"

"Uma lata de peixe por uma moeda de ouro!"

"Feito!"

Elles estava ficando cansada, mas o anão também estava suando. Ele com certeza estava acostumado a lutar por horas, e para ela era só um esporte de fim de semana. Ela tinha que fazer alguma coisa logo, ou sua fadiga iria cobrar seu preço. Ela tinha certeza de que algumas de suas estocadas teriam atravessado alguém se não fosse pelos embotadores, mas ninguém lhe disse as regras do jogo, nem ela sabia quando a luta seria considerada terminada. Dwalin foi na direção dela novamente, impulsionando-se para um golpe mais forte. Ela mergulhou no último instante, esticando uma perna na frente da dele, fazendo com que ele tropeçasse e caísse com tudo no gramado. Ele se levantou rápidamente e montou nele antes que pudesse se erguer, mas ela tinha rolado de barriga para cima e já estava com um machado pronto para ela, mesmo que o outro tivesse voado para mais longe do que ele podia alcançar. O machado atingiu as costas dela ao mesmo tempo em que as espadas se cruzaram na garganta dele.

"Já chega!" Ouviram alguém gritar. Ela olhou fundo nos olhos do anão maduro, esperando encontrar raiva, ou até ódio, mas não havia nada disso. O que ela viu foi respeito. E isso era tudo que ela precisava.


	6. Cap 6 - Happy Hour

Depois de uma breve reunião entre Elrond, Ellen, Thorin, Gandalf, Dwalin e Balin, onde se definiu que ela havia se mostrado digna da Companhia de Thorin, ela e Dwalin foram dispensados, e a todos foram mostrados seus aposentos. As mulheres apreciaram a oportunidade de tomar um banho de verdade, e algumas roupas limpas e mesmo camisolas foram emprestadas. As garotas estavam curiosas sobre a reunião, e todas conversavam distraidamente enquanto se revezavam na banheira.

A elfa lhes contou que Dwalin disse a Thorin que ele a considerava rápida, mas que seus golpes poderiam ser mais fortes, mesmo tendo uma lâmina bem afiada para compensar. Ele notou, acertadamente, que ela não estava acostumada a mirar cabeça e pescoço, oq ue era verdade, porque no boffering isso é proibido, mas que poderia ser corrigido com treino. Então Thorin perguntou sobre as habilidades das garotas, e Ellen explicou o melhor que pôde sem uma demonstração. Então ele resolveru que elas teriam um pouco de treinamento dali em diante, em todo tempo livre possível, e escolheu Fíli para treinar Iris, já que ele ese distinguia na luta com duas espadas; Líli tomaria conta de Lily, uma vez que ambos eram arqueiros; e Thorin treinaria Ellen ele mesmo.

"Vai ser legal, esses dois são divertidos!"

"Você só está dizendo isso porque ganhou uma moeda de ouro deles."

"Como é que você conseguiu uma peça de ouro, Iris?"

A hobbit riu alto.

"Eles estavam fazendo apostas na sua luta. Nós apostamos uma peça de ouro em troca de uma lata de atum!"

"E você ganhou a moeda e não perdeu o atum, certo?"

Ellen queria desembaraçar o cabelo antes de lavar, de modo que fosse mais fácil remover a sujeira, e foi a última a se despir para o banho. Estremeceu quando tirou o corpete de couro, então tiou a camisa que era-uma-vez- branca. Lily assobiou, olhando a grande equimose preta nas costas de Ellen com olhos arregalados

"Titia, isso não parece nada bom!"

"Eu sei." Ela disse, se crispando de dor quando a sobrinha a tocou levemente.

"Precisamos fazer alguma coisa, você pode ter quebrado uma costela! Eu vou dar uma olhada no meu kit de primeiros socorros, mas o mais provável é que lá só tenha ervas secas e cascas em vez dos nossos remédios alopáticos. Vou ver se existe algum gelo nessa casa, se eles têm eletricidade é possível que também tenham um freezer.

"É, pode ser que sim. Você viu a cara dos anões quando as luzes foram acesas? Acho que eles pensam que é algum tipo de mágica!" Disse Iris, rindo novamente.

"Todas essas cachoeiras são excelentes fontes de energia, para quem sabe como usa-la. Esse Mestre Elrond deve ter seu mestrado em engenharia!" Ellen curtia a água morna e toda a espuma de sabão em seu cabelo, mas estava com dor. "Lily, não diga a nenhum dos anões que eu estou machucada. Vamos manter isso entre nós."

"Mas por quê?"

"Eles podem achar que sou fraca, e daí podem não estar dispostos a deixar irmos com eles. _Precisamos_ ir com eles, senão não vamos voltar para casa nunca mais!"

ooo000ooo

Lily vestiu roupas limpas, saiu dos aposentos e achou uma elfa gentil que a guiou até uma cozinha. Como elas suspeitavam, eles tinham gelo, mesmo que não num freezer que elas reconheceriam coo tal. Mas a cozinha não estava vazia.

"O que você está fazendo aqui?" Perguntou um Thorin bravo com um baldinho cheio de gelo nas mãos. Lily olhou para o gelo e quase riu, adivinhando corretamente que ele estava zangado por ter sido pego em flagrante levando gelo para cuidar dos hematomas de Dwalin. Ela sabia que Ellen podia estocar com força às vezes.

"Hmm, só o mesmo que você, senhor. Pegando um pouco de gelo. Poderia me dizer onde achar um baldinho como o seu?"

Elrond respondeu no lugar do anão, já que ele mesmo havia guiado Thorin até a cozinha.

"Daquele lado, senhora Lily, escolha qualquer um que quiser."

"Muito obrigada, senhor."

"Vocês três estão tendo um drinque em particular, também?" Perguntou o elfo, quebrando uma barra de gelo com um quebrador.

"O quê?" Lily não entendeu a pergunta.

"O senhor Thorin aqui disse que alguns de seus companheiros estavam tomando um drinque em particular para terminar a noite, por isso precisavam do gelo."

Thorin ficou vermelho como uma maçã. Ele tinha inventado a mentirinha para ocultar os hematomas de Dwalin, afinal não queria que ninguém soubesse que seu poderoso guerreiro tinha sido batido por aquela elfa. Mas pelo jeito que Elrond falava com Lily, parecia que ele não tinha acreditado muito na história.

"Ah, sim, é isso." Ele decidiu acompanhar a mentira. "Depois de tantos dias vagando nos ermos, uma bebida gelada depois de um banho soa realmente delicioso."

Agora era a vez de Thorin não acreditar na mentira. Considerou que podia ser uma boa ocasião para colocar aquelas três mulheres estranha em seus lugares.

"Então, senhora, seria um prazer compartilhar um drinque ou dois com você e suas parentes. Estaremos na sala de jantar em que estávamos antes."

Ele saiu da cozinha batendo os pés, seguido pelo olhar divertido de Elrond e o suspiro sem esperança de Lily.

ooo000ooo

"Você fez _o quê_?"

"Não fica brava comigo, Titia, se você não tivesse dito para não falar nada sobre seus machucados nada disso teria acontecido! Você sabe que eu sou terrível para mentir, eu não tive outra idéia a não ser seguir a sugestão!"

Ellen estava deitada de barriga para baixo numa cama, com Lily colocando gelo em seus hematomas e esfregando um unguento. Seu braço, costas e outros lugares que o anão tinha acertado estavam doloridos, mas ela tentava não se encolher muito quando algum lugar desses era tocado. Os remédios delas tinham mudado apenas um pouco, as embalagens mostrando o desenho de ervas e coisas escritas naquelas runas que elas não conheciam. Lily conhecia cada erva pelo desenho, ela adorava esse tipo de coisa, e o cheiro de cânfora do unguento era inconfundível, mesmo mascarando o cheiro mais sutil de folhas de comfrey e de arnica.

"Lily, estamos cansadas, eu estou machucada, aquele anão me odeia, não temos nenhuma bebida de verdade nas nossas mochilas e você está me dizendo que eu tenho que sair dessa cama confortável para um happy hour com eles?" Ela gemeu. "E se eu não for, vou deixar patente que não estou tão bem quanto quero que eles acreditem!"

"Sinto muito, Titia, eu não sabia o que fazer! Esse Thorin me enerva!"

"Ei, vamos fazer uma limonada desse limão, meninas!" A animada Iris estava espalhando a maior parte do conteúdo de sua mochila no chão, até achar o que queria, um olhar maligno em seus olhos azuis angelicais. "Vamos ver se eles são fortes o suficiente para nossa bebida!"

ooo000ooo

Era uma regra de ouro em campeonatos de boffering que não fosse permitido o consumo de álcool, mas havia outros usos que não beber que tinha permissão. Acender uma fogueira ou desinfetar alguma coisa estava perfeitamente dentro das regras, e para o segundo desses itens Iris tinha uma garrafa de álcool de cereais duplamente filtrado, a 70 GL, só um litro, mas seria suficiente para diluir de forma a fazer uma bebida forte, já que isso era virtualmente uma vodka muito forte.

Tinham suco de fruta liofilizado o suficiente para escolher o que queriam. Lily foi até a cozinha e arrumou algumas jarras e mais gelo, e ela já tinham água nos aposentos. Nenhuma delas estava cansada demais para aprontar alguma coisa, e o gelo nos hematomas pretos fez seu efeito anestésico, e agora até Elln estava de bom humor para uma pequena vingança.

Puseram suas próprias roupas, mas as que tinham em suas mochilas para a festa que estava programada para uma das noites no acampamento de boffering. Não eram tão finas como as roupas élficas que alguém colocara para elas no guarda-roupa, mas serviam bem e elas pareceriam exóticas e não bem élficas para a festa anã, e era isso que elas queriam agora. Estavam frescas do banho e cheirando a lavanda, mais um pouco de cânfora, no caso da Ellen.

Quando alcançaram a sala de jantar a maioria dos anões estava lá, rindo e cantando suas prórpias músicas, tendo dado um jeito de acender uma fogueira para quebrar a friagem da noite, e de 'tomar emprestado' um barril de vinho da adega. Aqueles que perceberam a chegada delas foram rápidos em cochichar e rir, e mais ainda em se servir de um pouco de _suco de frutas_. Dori foi um que se engasgou com ele, para o deleite e gargalhadas dos outros, e as mulheres tiverma sua parcela de diversão com eles. Sem seu lider por perto eles eram muito mais simpáticos com elas, e finalmente tiveram oportunidade de s conhecer melhor. A despeito do duelo com Dwalin, ou por causa dele, estavam sendo aceitas com membros da Companhia. Dwalin e Ellen cumprimentaram-se calorosamente, porque sabiam quem o outro era, e que estavam do mesmo lado. Ellen estava servindo um pouco mais de sua bruxaria na caneca de Bombur quando ouviu uma voz alegre de detrás delas.

"Eu queria te experimentar, também!" Quando Ellen virou-se com a jarra na mão, quase a derrubou sobre Kíli, que estava a centímetros dela. "Quero dizer, a sua bebida!"

"Nenhum senso de espaço pessoal, heim?" Ela olhou para baixo para o sorriso maroto no rosto dele, quase na altura de seus seios.

"E para que isso serve?" Ele parecia já estar um pouco bêbado e seus olhos não saiam do laço sobre os seios dela.

"Geralmente, senhor, para manter os dentes no lugar, se entende o que quero dizer!" Ela estava achando divertido,mas não tinha a intenção de recuar nem um centímetro.

"Tenha compostura, rapaz! Ninguém mexe com a minha amiga aqui!" Era um Dwalin un tanto ébrio que decidiu protege-la, e mostrar o quando ela era sua amiga com um tapa nas costas. _É claro que_ acertou bem no lugar que seu último golpe de machado havia batido, e ela perdeu o fôlego por um momento.

"O senhor Dwalin aqui está _completamente_ certo, senhor Kíli, e eu não mexeria com _ele_ se eu fosse _você_!" Ela complementou, sentido-se à vontade para bater no peito dele com o cotovelo onde ela _sabia_ que tinha estocado com força antes. O grunhido abafado dele foi sua recompensa.

Thorin finalmente fez sua entrada com Balin e Bilbo a seu lado. Estava agradavelmente surpreso de ver as novas aquisições de sua companhia presentes, divertindo-se e fazendo amizade com a tropa, com respeito mútuo apesar do comportamento de Kíli. Era difícil ele mudar de opinião, e algumas vezes ao longo do dia ele tentou esquecer que tinha acabado de contratar uma _elfa_, mas os hematomas pretos de Dwalin lhe deram uma nova dimensão do potencial dela, e agora, vendo todos juntos como uma família, era tudo que sempre quis para um exército. Essa mulheres não seriam uma distração, colocando a missão em risco, porque eram do mesmo feitio que eles. Ele ainda não havia visto as habilidades de luta das mais novas, mas uma pedra nunca cai longe de sua mina, e eram todas do mesmo sangue, por mais estranho que parecesse.

"Companhia!" Todos fizeram silêncio na hora, olhando para ele. "Teremos que esperar alguns dias até a lua certa estar no céu. Por algum tempo, seremos hóspedes na casa de Elrond. Agora, em nome de Dúrin, não desgastem nossas boas vindas!"


	7. Cap 7 - No Campo de Treino

A manhã seguinte encontrou a maior parte dos anões dormindo profundamente. Havia passado muito tempo desde que tiveram uma boa noite de sono, sem vigílias, e sob um teto seguro. Era realmente repousante. Para a parte feminina da turma havia sido menos tempo, mas de alguma forma mais difícil, porque elas tinham turnos de vigília mais longos, e portanto menos horas de sono, mais a angústia de não saber o que esperar a cada manhã. Mas elas se levantaram com os passarinhos, já que eram esperadas no campo de treino e havia sido tão difícil conquistar a confiança de Thorin e sua Companhia que não se arriscariam a perde-la tão rápido.

Depois de um café da manhã composto principalmente de aveia, frutas e leite, para a infelicidade dos anões, foram para o campo. Para surpresa das mulheres, o hobbit Bilbo estava lá também, parecendo infeliz, com uma pequena espada a seu lado. Ele seria treinado por Fíli, junto com Iris, e era embaraçoso para ele que uma garota, e bem mais nova que ele, fosse treinar técnicas avançadas de esgrima com duas espadas enquanto ele nem sabia direito como segurar uma só. Seu _abridor de cartas_, como Balin havia observado. As dela eram mais ou menos da altura da cintura, mas incrivelmente leves, e realmente funcionavam para Iris. Pelo menos era Fíli que iria treina-lo, ele se sentia mais à vontade com os anões mais novos.

Fíli lhe ensinou alguns movimentos e posições básicos e o deixou sozinho lutando contra um manequim. Então fez Iris mostrar o que ela sabia fazer, e começou a corrigir seu equilíbrio e ginga, uma vez que ela não estava acostumada com lâminas afiadas que realmente cortavam o ar. Kíli e Lily ainda estavam testando o alcance dela, pois seu arco tinha mudado muito na transposição de mundos. E Ellen estava pensando em como poderia escapar do olhar severo de Thorin, e chegou à brilhante conclusão de que era melhor terminar isso o mais rápido possível e tentar repousar suas feridas.

ooo000ooo

Fíli tinha posto os dois hobbits para lutar um com o outro com embotadores nas espadas, Iris com apenas uma espada. Ele disse que ela deveria treinar luta com uma só mão também, para o caso de perder uma espada ou ter uma mão ferida - ou amputada, como ele insistia em dizer para assusta-los mais.

Bilbo estava desconfortável em lutar com com uma garota. Como eles estavam treinando num ritmo suave, com Fíli não muito preocupado em força-los, eram capazes de conversar, os três. Descobriram que a idade dela em anos de hobbits deveria ser algo como vinte e cinco, ou seja, em sua _vintena_, os anos agitados e irresponsáveis entre vinte e trinta; mas isso também significava metade da idade de Bilbo, que de repente pensou em si mesmo como um halfling velho, amargo e solitário. Ela era pura radiância, seus cachos vermelho-fogo emoldurando seu rosto delicado iluminado por olhos azuis como o céu. Ele pensou que nunca houve alguém como ela lá no Condado.

"Bilbo, você vai ser morto na hora se não focar sua mente onde deveria estar!"

"Sim?" ele se voltou para Fíli, alarmado, no seu mais perfeito modo _sem noção_.

"Não! Não olhe para mim, olhe para ela!"

"Não é isso que eu estava fazendo?"

"Sim, mas…" Era um caso perdido. "Ah, esqueça. Descanse um pouco, vou mostrar algumas técnicas para Iris."

Bilbo sentou e ficou olhando para Iris, seu cabelo flutuando no vento como uma chama enquanto duelava com Fíli. O anão parou algumas vezes para corrigir sua empunhadura, seus movimentos, segurando a espada com sua mão sobre a dela, fazendo ela se mover junto com ele, e isso era completamente desnecessário, Bilbo tinha certeza.

ooo000ooo

Lily estava tão feliz quanto seria possível, pensando que isso era mais interessante do que qualquer torneio de boffering que ela jamais participaria. Kíli era divertido e excelente companhia, apesar de nunca perder a chance de tirar o sarro dela. Primeiro testaram seu alcance, que era um pouco menor que o dele, então sua precisão, então precisão com alcance, e isso foi quando pararam para assistir o tio dele e a tia dela lutarem, junto com a irmã dela e Fíli. A lembrança do duelo com Dwalin estava fresca, mas os rapazes sabiam que seu tio era mais do que força bruta, e era óbvio que a elfa estava passando maus bocados com ele.

A garota anã estava preocupada com Ellen, porque ela sabia a extensão dos ferimentos dela, mas ela preferiria morrer a de dizer qualquer coisa sobre isso para os rapazes. Sem nada melhor a fazer enquanto assistia a luta, começou a enrolar as mechas de suas costeletas.

"Você devia trançar."

"O quê?"

"Você devia trançar sua barba." Respondeu Kíli. "É o melhor jeito de mante-la fora do caminho quando estiver atirando flechas. Você realmente não a quer embaraçada numa uma flecha quando você atirar."

Ela sorriu para ele. Ele era engraçado e atencioso, não todo bravo com todo mundo como Thorin. Ela iria gostar de conversar com ele mais frequentemente.

ooo000ooo

"Eu a ví ontem, então tenho uma boa idéia do que esperar de você. Vamos usar manequins para treinar órgãos vitais. Lamento por qualquer treinamento que você tenha tido antes, mas tocar não é o suficiente, você precisar visar uma morte, ou desmembramento, ou um golpe incapacitante, e precisa ser forte o suficiente para realizar isso. Entendeu?"

Ellen respirou fundo para o Diretor de Recursos Humanos.

"Sim, senhor."

"Você tem um círculo de cinco manequins. Mate-os."

A elfa sorriu com a lembrança do _donuts da morte_, um modo de treino que seu grupo de boffering costumava usar. Eles faziam um círculo e um lutador ia até cada um para um duelo de um toque, e então para o seguinte, até o círculo ser completado. Era quase como se ela tivesse um _donuts da morte_ sem ninguém tentando acerta-la. Mas ela estava errada.

Thorin estava ao lado do manequim, bloqueando todos movimentos dela, _protegendo_ o maldito manequim. Ele não estava atacando, o que era uma sorte, mas era quase impossível alcançar os manequins. Quando ela conseguia, ele estava lá bloqueando a força do golpe dela, fazendo com que quase errasse, fazendo com que tocasse apenas de leve, e ela já estava suando e bufando e não tinha 'matado' nenhum manequim ainda. Isso não ia dar certo.

"Vamos lá, não consegue fazer melhor que isso? Estou só bloqueando, o que você vai fazer quando o inimigo te atacar? Morrer? Como você pode proteger quem quer que seja ou até você mesma numa luta de verdade se não consegue sequer matar um manequim estúpido?"

Céus, como se não estivesse ruim o suficiente, agora ele a estava provocando, tentando fazer com que perdesse a paciência. Ela tinha tido diretores assim antes, mas geralmente aquele tipo fazia isso para que alguém se irritasse, perdesse a paciência e fosse desqualificado, para que pudessem colocar um capacho em seu lugar. Mas Thorin não precisava disso, ele já tinha todos aqueles anões e ela não estava em nenhuma posição que qualquer um deles precisasse. Então, o que seria?

"Eu aposto uma lata de atum no manequim."

Ela ouviu Iris perto dela. Era um _alívio_ ouvir o quanto sua sobrinha _confiava_ nela, céus!"

"Sem chance, você está tentando ganhar mais uma peça de ouro de mim, é isso que você está fazendo!" A voz de Fíli respondeu. Grande, agora havia uma platéia para ve-la falhar em matar um único maldito manequim estúpido.

Então ela se deu conta. Havia cinco manequins para serem mortos, não um único, e ninguém disse que ela tinha matar um de cada vez como no jogo de _donuts da morte_. Thorin estava certo, ele não a estava atacando. Então devia ser só… gingar, bloquear, e golpear!

Ellen gingou sua lâmina longa em direção ao mesmo manequim de sempre, e exatamente como antesThorin a bloqueou com sua espada; ela levantou a lâmina curta para manter a dele bloqueada para trás com ela e girou com selvageria com sua espada bastarda. O defensor dos manequins não podia estar em todos os lugares ao mesmo tempo, e três deles 'morreram', um decapitado, outro com o tronco cortado profundamente e o terceiro com uma perna severamente fendida.

Quando ela voltou a encarar Thorin ele estava sorrindo, mas ainda havia dois manequins para liquidar, e ele estava entre eles. Um deles ela deu jeito de acertar com força na cebeça quando ela ameaçou avançar para o outro com a direita e bateu de volta com a esquerda. Voltando com um movimento fluido ela girou em volta do sorridente guardião do único maldito manequim estúpido, aquele que ela arranhara várias vezes e nunca conseguira um bom golpe, trocou as mãos de bloqueio e decapitou-o.

"Agora… água… por favor…"

Ela desabou no chão, arfando. Thorin olhou para baixo para ela, sobrancelhas franzidas.

"Você não está acostumada a muitas horas de luta, está?"

"Na verdade, não."

Ela agarrou o cantil que Lily lhe trouxe e bebeu tudo.

"Nem as jovenzinhas?"

"Elas estão em melhor forma do que eu, eu já fiquei anos demais trancada num prédio de escritórios."

Ele se questionou o que seria um _prédio de escritórios_, mas parecia que não era bom para a saúde, soando quase como algum tipo e masmorra.

"Você vai se acostumar. Se Bombur não atrasa a Companhia, não é você que vai atrasar. Suficiente por essa manhã, vamos ver como estão suas sobrinhas.

Ellen estava grata pela pausa, seria sua vez de ser platéia para as meninas enquanto fazia apostas. Ela só não sabia o que apostar, mas como parecia importante para eles, ela daria um jeito. Mas então Lindir chegou e pediu que o acompanhassem, uma vez que o senhor Elrond queria conversar com ela e Thorin juntos. Estraga-prazeres.


End file.
